Fashionable Snowman
by xPaige Turnerx
Summary: Alice/Bella. A day in the snow to let the one you love know how you feel. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight....*sigh***

Alice watched with fascination as Bella's breath became visible in the wintered chilly air. "What?" Bella asked for the umpteenth time that day. She was starting to become very self conscious, Alice had been looking at her every time Bella had turned to look at the vampire. It was as if she had never seen a human in the snow before.

Alice smiled shyly and looked down at her feet, not doubt blushing if she could. She had been caught. Again. "I've never seen a human in the snow before." She said.

Bella raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Are you sure _you_ are not the mind-reading vampire of the family?" She laughed, shaking the snowflakes that were starting to gather on the top of her wool hat off.

Alice laughed and pointed to her head. "If I were, then how would I know you were going to ask that?"

Bella's face turned to one of confusion. "How do I know you knew I was going to ask that?" She asked.

Alice shrugged. "I guess you'll never know."

Bella huffed, knowing she'd get nowhere if she continued the questioning, and it wasn't really that important to begin with. So instead, she looked up at the white sky, raising her arms up, and fell back into the snow, enjoying one of the qualities about winter, having everything padded with snow in case she ever fell on accident. It was like falling back onto a large fluffy duvet, granted, a very cold duvet, but she liked the cold. She heard another, much quieter thud than hers, and knew Alice fell back in much the same fashion as she had. Bella gathered from the little snow that was disturbed and uplifted landing on her hat and face, meant that her and the vampire were head to head.

"Aren't you getting cold?" She heard Alice's tinkling voice.

"No, not yet. Despite what Edward thinks, I'm not fragile and one little day out in the snow won't break me." Bella snapped and then sighed, instantly regretting taking her frustrations on Edward out on his sister and her best friend.

"I know Bella." Alice's reply came without missing a beat. "You won't shatter like glass like he thinks you will, you've gotten around just fine for the past eighteen years. I just noticed your nose and cheeks were pink."

"Oh." Bella said, feeling even worse about snapping at Alice. "Sorry. Um, that's just my body trying to keep my face warm, I'm fine." She said, feeling awkward now.

There was a moment of silence before Alice asked a question that had been on her mind for a while, somewhat hesitantly. "If it bothers you that much, why don't you bring it up with him?"

Bella sighed again. "I suppose because I know he's just trying to protect me and that I should be more grateful for him looking out for me. It just annoys me sometimes."

"He can be overdramatic." Alice added.

"Exactly!" Bella exclaimed and the two dissolved into giggles.

Bella then proceeded to make the traditional snow angel, gaining Alice's curiosity, and laughed again, getting up to look at her work. "What's it supposed to be?" Alice smirked and earned a shower of snow to be flung on her by Bella.

"A snow angel!" Bella huffed and crossed her arms. She looked over to the vampire who was glaring at her from beside her and scoffed.

"What?" Alice asked, pausing her arms that were about to wipe off all the snow on her.

"Your snow angel beat mine." Bella grumbled.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "It's just me covered in snow." She pointed out.

Bella nodded. "Exactly." She said and then her eyes grew wide with the realization of what she let escape her lips.

But it was too late, Alice had already heard her. She smiled at the human, stepping around her to go start on the snowman she said they were going to make. _Edward's, Edward's, she's Edward's_, she repeated in her head over and over. As she thought this she quickly checked to see when he and the others who left this morning to go hunting, would be back, and found out they too were having their own fun in the snow and wouldn't be back until the morning. _She's Edward's_, she told herself once more before beckoning Bella over to her.

Bella was glad that her cheeks were a permanent red from the temperature so Alice wouldn't see her blush. She trudged through the snow to the vampire waiting for her. "Yes?" She asked, looking down at their feet where Alice's gaze was.

"Do we start with the bottom ball or the head?" Alice asked, never having made a snowman before. She gasped at the truth of that statement, she had never made a snowman before, over the years it was just snowball fights and playing around with Emmett, but Emmett never had the patience to make a snow man.

"The bottom." Bella said, nodding to herself. She was pretty sure you started with the bottom, it made sense, though she couldn't be sure. There was never snow in Phoenix, and she had only ever been here during the summers over the years, so she never made a snowman before. The thought made Bella laugh.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked, assuming that Bella was laughing at her for not knowing how to make a snowman.

"I just realized that I've never made a snowman before." Bella said once she controlled her laughter. "I feel robbed of that childhood activity."

"Well, then I guess you'll have to settle for making one with your best friend in your teenage years instead." Alice smirked.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Bella laughed again and then got to work, rolling the little snowball.

Alice shook off the warm feeling she always got whenever Bella said those kind of things to her, and helped the human continue to roll the ball until it got as high as their thighs. "This looks like a good size, I'll start on the middle, you work on the head."

"Yes ma'am." Bella saluted. Alice rolled her eyes, pulling the front of Bella's hat down over her eyes and got to work.

Bella fixed her hat and started on the head, looking over and seeing Alice nearly complete on the middle. She mumbled incoherent words about vampire speed and finished, picking up the large, lumpy head of the snowman and struggled to get it to the top of the other large snowballs. "You're going to pull something, silly human." Alice laughed, easily taking the head from Bella's hands and putting it on top of the snowman. The smile turned to a shocked and nervous look on her face when she felt warm arms circle her waist and Bella's chin on her shoulder. "What are you doing?" She whispered, finding her voice.

"Mortal tired." Bella gasped, breathing heavily. Lifting up that head took more than she thought would out of her, it must have weighed nearly as much as her. "So, what's next for our snowy friend here?" She asked after a few moments of resting.

Alice was brought out of her thoughts that had caused a smile to slide onto her face, and sighed. "A face."

"Well, I did think ahead and brought a couple large rocks with me." Bella said, reaching into her pockets and pulling out three large rocks as she stepped around Alice to stand in front of the snowman. She looked between them all, 'hmm'ing to herself a few times before placing two on the snowman's face for his eyes, and tossing the last towards the trees again. "What do you think?" She asked, stepping back to admire her own work.

Alice never took her eyes off the human as she answered. "Perfect."

Bella grinned and turned to look at Alice, only to find the vampire watching her with an odd look in her eye. Wasn't it one she had seen Edward give her before? Bella's heart skipped a beat and she looked down to her feet. "Good." She mumbled.

Alice shook her head and blinked a few times, unsure of what had just happen or what was said. She had been looking at Bella and everything else seemed to loose focus. "Um, yeah...?" She said, mentally cursing at herself for not paying attention. "A nose! Esme bought some produce the other day and there's carrots in the house!" She exclaimed, turning and blurring to the house, only to return moments later with a carrot in her hands, placing it on the snowman as she got on her tip toes.

"Well, someone sure is doing this by the book aren't they? What next, a top hat?" Bella smirked, laughing at Alice's offended look.

"I think I have a little more fashion sense than that, Bella dear." Alice said and then smiled, taking off her expensive winter coat to put on the snowman.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, rushing forward and then stuffed her face in her palm while Alice giggled. "Oh yeah."

"Oh yeah is right, it's not like I'm going to freeze. You act as if I'm human." Alice laughed.

"I forget sometimes." Bella shrugged.

"You forget that you're in the presence of a vampire, you, a human's natural predator?" Alice asked and Bella just shrugged again. "You certainly are an odd human" She murmured.

"Yes, but I'm _your_ odd human." Bella laughed, taking off her scarf for the snowman.

Alice ignored the feeling she got when Bella said she was hers, and zipped up the coat. "It needs a mouth." She said, frowning. Why hadn't she thought about a mouth before? She reached a hand up to it but was stopped when Bella grasped her hand in her warm one.

"Nope, this way it can keep secrets." Bella said, swinging her and the vampire's arms between them, glancing at Alice out of the corner of her eye. She turned to face the vampire, leaning in ever so slowly.

Alice sighed, feeling her heart break a little. "I can't." She whispered as Bella's eyes closed. "You and Edward...He can never know my feelings, it would kill him, we can never be. He can't even ever know about today." She said sadly.

Bella, still with her eyes closed, smiled, letting a single tear slip down her cheek. "Like I said, now the snowman can keep secrets." She took a deep breath and straightened her back. "Let's go inside, stay up late watching old christmas movies after I call Edward and see how his day has been." She said, still clutching the vampire's hand in her own as they marched towards the house.

'_For Edward.'_ Bella told herself in her head. She couldn't hurt Edward like that, she'd rather break her own heart than Edward's.

Alice sighed and opened the door for Bella. _"I'll break my own heart before breaking Jasper's_.' She thought to herself, taking one last look at their secret keeping snowman out in the back yard.


End file.
